


The Galley Porthole: Broken Glass

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sanji and Zoro are having sex again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Galley Porthole: Broken Glass

A kiss on the nape of his neck drew him sharply back into the galley. The water no longer ran or filled the room with background noise. A few soap bubbles clung to the rim of the drain in the second sink. The wet washrag draped over the tap. Broad hands clasped his hips and he received another kiss as Zoro ground his hard-on against Sanji's ass.

"I'm not finished," Sanji grumbled, elbowing Zoro. He set the dried plate on the pile beside the sink and tapped ash from his cigarette into the nearby ashtray.

"Then, hurry up." Zoro nibbled along the side of Sanji's neck.

Sanji tilted his head, the kissing bites going straight to his cock. He let it go on for a moment, and then kicked his heel against Zoro's shin. "I said I'm not finished, marimo."

Zoro's put out sigh gusted across Sanji's neck and he dropped his hands. "If you'd stop slobbering like a dog over that sea witch"

"Don't call Nami-san that!"

"Che," Zoro snorted derisively. He hoisted himself onto the counter, folded his hands behind his head, and reclined against an upper cabinet. He closed his eyes. "Let me know when you're done drooling."

Sanji sneered at Zoro, questioning, once again, why he continued to have sex with the jackass. His gaze caught on the erection tenting Zoro's trousers, his mouth watered for real, and he had his answer. He turned his focus back outside the porthole, but even the sight of Nami-san's breasts bouncing as she beat Luffy and Usopp with her staff didn't regain his attention. "Shitty swordsman," he muttered. He caught the twitch of Zoro's lips and puffed with irritation on his cigarette.

Dust motes floated in the slanted sunlight coming through the porthole window. Sanji's pale green shirt, rolled at the sleeves, clung damply under his arms and between his shoulder blades from the heat in the galley. He fanned the open collar and stabbed out his cigarette. The utensils received a quick dry before Sanji put them in the safety-locked drawer. The mugs, pots, and pans went in their own storage spots. "Move," Sanji said, and Zoro straightened his legs without opening his eyes. Sanji put away the plates in the lower cabinet. Zoro's boots thumped against the cabinet door after Sanji closed it.

Sanji draped the towel over the rim of the sink to dry, hung his apron on its hook, and angled between Zoro's knees. Bracing his hands on either side of Zoro, Sanji leaned forward and initiated a kiss. The first touch of his mouth to Zoro's always caught Sanji by surprise, even though they'd been doing this a while. He was _kissing_ Zoro and the absurdity of it made him pause for a moment before lust overrode his common sense. Zoro's chapped lips parted readily beneath Sanji's and his hands dropped to Sanji's shoulders as the kiss deepened. Sanji's half-hard cock firmed completely. He pressed against the side of the counter as he chased Zoro's tongue between their mouths. Zoro's fingers rucked Sanji's shirt when they curled. He hooked an ankle behind Sanji's leg and made a soft sound in the back of his throat.

Sanji broke the kiss with the need for air. Breathing heavily, he adjusted his trapped erection and opened his eyes. Zoro looked back at him with damp, reddened lips that he licked and rubbed together. "You taste like cigarettes."

"You don't care," Sanji said.

"No, I don't." Zoro grinned, wide and open, and Sanji's chest tightened ridiculously. He busily ignored it by pushing up Zoro's haramaki and shirt and tugging Zoro's trousers halfway down his thighs. Zoro's flushed cock stood eagerly in a thatch of marimo-green hair. Sanji's mouth watered again. He gripped the base, bent forward, and took Zoro between his lips.

Zoro banged his head against the upper cabinet with a curse. "Fuck, Sanji."

The weird feeling in Sanji's chest, which was happening with frightening regularity, disappeared with a surge of hunger. He drooled a little as he kissed his fist, stroking and sucking Zoro's cock. He bobbed over Zoro's lap, his lips stretched tight in the corners. Zoro's cock was heavy and warm on his tongue. Sanji licked at the underside and grazed his teeth more sharply than prudent on the head. He knew Zoro's mind transmuted pain into pleasure and expected the sudden grip on his hair.

Sanji and Zoro fought constantly with words, swords, and kicks, and neither ever won. But when it came to sex, Sanji beat Zoro hands down. Zoro's blunt fingers pushed Sanji's head. A glance up showed him biting hard at his lower lip, his face and neck red, and his eyelids scrunched shut. He turned his head back and forth as if denying it. The sight caused Sanji's hard-on to twitch uncomfortably. He unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his trousers with a practiced, single hand and, with relief, freed his cock through the slit in his boxers. Sanji rested his hand on Zoro's thigh and felt the muscle tighten. He slurped and his mouth made a sucking-pop as he slid his lips up Zoro's shaft.

Zoro came with a strangled noise and stuttered thrust of his hips. Sanji swallowed, the salty-bitter taste coating his throat and tongue. He suckled until Zoro pushed him off. He smirked at how wasted Zoro appeared, panting and slumped against the cabinet behind his shoulders and head. Wiping his mouth on his shoulder, Sanji used cooking oil on his aching hard-on before manhandling Zoro to the edge of the counter. Zoro cracked open his eyes as Sanji lifted his legs, but closed them again with an unrestrained moan when Sanji pushed into him.

The crotch of Zoro's partially lowered trousers stretched tightly against Sanji's chest. Sanji's eyelids fluttered as he thrust shallowly, working Zoro open. The tight muscle ringed Sanji's cock and he had to bite his inner cheek to stop it from being over already. Zoro snaked a hand behind Sanji's neck, pulling him into another kiss. Sanji's mouth parted under the assault of Zoro's tongue. He bottomed out as Zoro mumbled against his lips, "You taste like me."

Sanji felt a smile tug at the corners of his heart. "You don't care."

"Hell, no," Zoro said, and proceeded to kiss Sanji breathless. His grip was firm on the back of Sanji's neck, contorting to meet him partway. Sanji's fingers tightened behind Zoro's raised knees. Maybe Zoro won at kissing.

The demand of Sanji's cock to move dragged him out of the haze from the kiss. He shifted his hips, pulling back slowly and thrusting in quickly. Zoro broke away from Sanji's lips with a hissed, "Yesss." He kept his hold on Sanji, resting his forehead against Sanji's, as Sanji picked up the pace.

Heat prickled the back of Sanji's neck under Zoro's hand and sweat beaded on his upper lip. Zoro's ass squeaked on the counter with every smack of Sanji's hips. The toes of Zoro's boots knocked Sanji's elbows. Sanji's vision blurred Zoro's nose. He licked a sloppy kiss on Zoro's mouth, as pressure built at the base of his spine. Zoro tilted his chin, bringing their lips together again in a panting kiss.

Sanji pushed Zoro's knees back more, braced his feet, and thrust harder. Zoro's big hands scrabbled at Sanji's hips. Sanji pounded into Zoro, cotton rubbing at the base of his cock where the slit in his boxers ended. The chain attached to his belt jingled rhythmically. His breathing became harsher, mixing with Zoro's, slack mouths brushing uselessly. Sanji's balls tightened and lifted, and he squeezed his eyelids tightly shut as climax slammed through him. Shuddering hard, he emptied into Zoro until he felt turned inside out.

Sanji stood there, heart racing, trying to catch his breath. After a while, Zoro knocked his forehead lightly against Sanji's. "Wake up, love cook. My legs are falling asleep."

"Hn." Sanji opened his eyes, started to move, and froze. Hands cupped against the porthole, Luffy peered inside the galley above the sink with a wide grin.

"Sanji and Zoro are having sex again!" Luffy's shout carried across the decks. Zoro's arm shot out suddenly and he banged his closed fist against the window. Spiderweb cracks splintered the glass where Luffy's face had been. Luffy disappeared, his laughter following him.

"That's the fourth time you broke one of the windows, dumbshit," Sanji said.

"I'm going to break Luffy's head," Zoro growled, as Sanji withdrew.

Zoro hopped off the counter, as Sanji straightened his clothing. He made a face at the dark scuff marks from Zoro's boots on the sides of his shirt. Before Sanji could cuss Zoro out, Zoro looped an arm around Sanji's waist, tilted his chin up, and kissed him soundly. Sanji's toes curled in his shoes.

"I get to do you in bed tonight," Zoro said, nipping at Sanji's lower lip.

"Uh" was Sanji's eloquent response.

Zoro took it as a yes, kissed Sanji knock-kneed again, and left the galley with a roar of "LUFFY!"

Zoro definitely won at kissing.

Alone in the galley, Sanji licked his lips, suppressed the zing of anticipation for nightfall, and reached for the apron. He retrieved a bucket from beneath the sink, stuck it under the tap, and poured a dollop of bleach into it. While the bucket filled, he watched through the porthole as Zoro chased Luffy around the foredeck.

Seated in her lounge chair, Nami was obscured completely by the broken glass.

 


End file.
